justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fancy (Iggy Azalea song)
(P1) (P2) (P3)}}"Fancy" by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX is featured on Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_QqxXKqtC8 Dancers The dancers are a trio of women with looks inspired from the 90's. P1 P1 has black tied up hair with a blue bandanna. She wears a periwinkle transparent shirt, gold necklaces, a bra seen to be light blue, light blue high-waisted shorts, black knee socks, and periwinkle shoes. P2 P2 '''has long black hair tied in a low ponytail. She wears a hot pink tube top, periwinkle torn jeans with black suspenders, and turquoise boots. '''P3 P3 has black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears a turquoise cropped turtleneck, lavender shorts with yellow and black garters, black leggings, and yellow shoes. Background The background is seen with the carrier of a delivery truck in a still life shot with a time lapse technique. The carriers are red, orange purple and blue. This image flips horizontally. At the chorus, there are wooden crates of different colors. They are under some of the lyrics of the song, which in the background are shown to be large with neon color changing outline. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Throw your right hand facing to the left. Gold Move 2: Put your hand back. Gold Move 3: P1, make a rap pose and kneel slightly. P2, lift your right hand and support it with your left hand. P3, put your right hand on your head and the left one on your hips. This is the final move of the routine. Trivia * This is the third song by Iggy Azalea in the series, following Problem and Black Widow. ** This is also the third song by Charli XCX in the series, following I Love It and Boom Clap. * The official clean version is used in-game, resulting in the censorship of F**k, B***h, H*es. Retarded, Gun, and Drunk are censored separately. Strangely, Champagne, Cup and Liquor are not censored. * This is the third song to use real life photos, the other songs are Gentleman and Happy. * The Behind the Track interview for this track makes this the sixth track to show Alkis with accessories related to the routine. The other songs are'' I Gotta Feeling, Let's Groove, William Tell - Overture, Boys (Summertime Love)'' and Circus. * Before the routine was shown, all three dancers were seen on several covers for Just Dance 2016. * During beta development, P3's cap was in a more red like color. * One of the moves in the song similarly uses a dance move known as the Nae Nae, created by the hip hop group We Are Toonz for their song "Drop That NaeNae", and recently popularized by "Watch Me" by Silentó. * There is a beta pictogram in the preview trailer. Gallery Fbg.jpg|Background 392324.jpg|Gameplay 1 392322.jpg|Gameplay 2 Slower-fancy-by-me 214058.gif Just-Dance-2016-060815-016.png|P1 Just-Dance-2016-060815-015.png|P2 Just-Dance-2016-060815-014.png|P3 Screenshot_560.png|Beta Pictogram 2015-09-08 12-33-18.png|Gold Move 1 2015-09-08 12-33-47.png|Gold Move 2 2015-09-08 12-54-10.png|Gold Move 3 Videos Iggy Azalea - Fancy (Explicit) ft. Charli XCX Just Dance 2016 - Fancy by Iggy Azalea Ft. Charli XCX - Official US References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trio Dances Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs with censored words Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Recycled elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with the title in the background